Un tourbillon d'émotions
by CFLM angel
Summary: Étoile 4 de la série Canis Major. Quand vous aviez quinze ans, vous êtes déjà tombé sous le charme de l'ami de votre grand frère, une vedette sportive à l'égo démesuré qui plus est? C'est ce qui arrive à Lily, enfant gâtée de la famille Potter.
1. Un coup au coeur

Bon, voici ma quatrième fic, ma troisième suite qui est, elle, basée sur Lily Luna Potter – la suite directe de _Miss BD_! Que vous n'êtes pas expressément obligés de lire pour comprendre celle-ci (bien que suggéré).^^

Quand vous aviez quinze ans, vous êtes déjà tombé sous le charme de l'ami de votre grand frère, une vedette sportive à l'égo démesuré qui plus est? C'est ce qui arrive à Lily, enfant gâtée de la famille Potter. Pour cette fic, j'ai essayé de ré-enfiler la peau d'une ado, chahutée par son flot d'émotions, qui va mûrir au fil de l'histoire!

Maintenant, mon inspiration du couple qu'était Liam/Miley est évidente, mais complètement interprétée à ma façon et n'est que pure affabulation par conséquent! Je vois ma Lily en Lacy Swimmer (participante à _So you think you can dance_ une couple d'année auparavant, cf la photo en cover). ;) J'ai mis un rating M, car mieux vaut prévenir que guérir; je ne crois pas qu'il y aura des lemons, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me censurer non plus!

Comme d'habitude, mes chapitres feront environ 1500 mots et je ne sais pas combien y'en aura… Mon rythme d'écriture, je le sais pas non plus. xD - Je traduis en ce moment une fic HG et je suis en plein processus de publication de mon autobiographie (lien FB sur mon profil), j'écris cette fic pour évacuer mon stress!

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort de la plume, et la tête, de J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

* * *

**Un coup au cœur **

POV Lily:

Je suis de retour dans ma chambre Poudlardienne après cet après-midi chez grand-frère – Mcgo' nous avait donné à Al' et moi le droit de quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard pour son anniv' : elle a un gros faible pour Véga je crois – et je me jette sur mon lit à baldaquin en entrant dans le dortoir qui me semble vide en ce samedi soir.

Je réentends mentalement ses mots : « Cool mec! J'ai déjà quelqu'un anyway et tu le sais; elle n'est pas mon genre de toute façon », une phrase qui avait calmé instantanément mes ardeurs. Pris, il était déjà pris! Mon cœur n'allait jamais s'en remettre. Jamais. C'était épouvantable, le monde s'était littéralement stoppé à l'entente de ces paroles avant de reprendre son cours douloureusement. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Rien, j'en étais persuadée! Il accordait son attention à une autre que moi…

Je revoyais mentalement ces petits yeux du plus pur bleu-gris que j'aie jamais vu sous d'épais sourcils bruns, ces cheveux du même châtain courts, fins et ébouriffés qui prenaient des reflets blonds au soleil et qui étaient une invite pour toutes mains féminines à s'y perdre, cette mâchoire bien carrée et virile recouverte d'un début de barbe, ce sourire d'une blancheur éclatante toujours un peu moqueur; il était devenu, en l'espace d'un après-midi, ma définition toute personnelle du beau brun ténébreux. Il y avait chez lui un côté sombre que je devinais même quand il déconnait avec mon frère, une insolence latente que j'avais remarquée au premier coup d'œil et qui m'attirait irrémédiablement.

Mais c'était parce qu'il ne connaissait pas mon existence avant s'il avait déjà une copine, non? Forcément, s'il me faisait tant d'effets, la réciproque était aussi vraie et… C'était seulement pour rassurer mon frère qu'il avait dit que je n'étais pas son genre. Pas vrai? Je suis faite pour lui, il ne le sait juste pas encore… Je pousse alors un soupir : comment j'avais trop flashé sur le coéquipier de mon frère!

- « Bah alors ma poule, qu'est-ce qu'y a? Ça s'est pas bien passé chez frérot? » me demande Audrey-Ann, ma meilleure amie et une de mes colocs de chambre, m'ayant entendue arriver et soupirer de la salle de bain.

- « Il a dit que j'étais pas son genre… »

- « Qui? C'est un pédé, j'en prends pour témoin tous les mecs qui attendent à tes pieds avec un numéro » me dit-elle avec conviction.

Je glousse tellement c'est absurde.

- « Je crois pas non, pas aux nombres de phéromones qu'il envoie, il en jette littéralement! Il irradie les phéromones même! Le coéquipier de mon frère est un méchant pétard… » conclus-je le regard rêveur.

- « Attends, attends…. » s'écrie Audrey-Ann en entrant dans la chambre à coucher pour me regarder interdite. « En non-dit, j'entends que tu as fait du rentre-dedans à Jonathan Hemsworth devant tes vieux? À voir ton expression, ma réponse est oui! »

Et elle éclate de rire. Sympa la copine!

- « Je lui ai fait quelques remarques peu subtiles, ok, et là mon balourd de frère a embrayé et se l'est joué Big Bro protecteur! C'est là que Jo a dit qu'il avait une petite-amie et que, de toute façon, je n'étais pas son geeeenre » expliqué-je en utilisant un ton mourant pour le dernier mot. «Mais d'où tu connais son nom? »

- « D'abord, tu es le genre de tous les mecs, quoique tu ne joues vraiment pas dans la même ligue que la copine de Jonathan, et _tout le monde_ sait qu'il est le meilleur pote de ton frère chez les Falcons! Tu ne lis vraiment jamais aucun magazine à potins? » s'exaspère ma meilleure amie.

- « Tu sais bien que non, enfin, seulement ceux qui portent sur la danse! Nous, les Potter, sommes trop souvent la source des potins en question! » blagué-je. « Pourquoi? Ils y ont déjà parlé de Jo? Ils disaient quoi ces magazines? »

Elle a capté ma pleine attention. Et ma curiosité.

- « Ton Jonathan défraie la chronique régulièrement, il sort avec cette sorcière disjonctée de Hayley Circus, cette chanteuse hyper populaire chez les moldus, aucune idée pourquoi d'ailleurs! »

- « Tu me niaises? » lui lancé-je abasourdie.

- « Pantoute! Attends… »

Elle farfouille dans sa table de chevet.

- « Tiens, voici l'édition de cette semaine du Star System Sorcier! En page 5 ou 6 pour ce qui t'intéresse ma chérie » me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil en me tendant sa revue et s'allongeant sur mon lit.

En page 5, effectivement, une photo de Jonathan accompagnée du titre « Le Bad Boy des Falcons, célibataire? » et l'article disait que Circus avait été aperçue dans un club branché avec un acteur américain, populaire chez les moldus. _Quel genre de femmes peut planter comme ça un mec comme Jonathan? Quand tu tiens un mec comme lui, tu le lâches pas…_ Sur la photo mouvante, Jo nous regarde un sourire en coin aux lèvres et un air canaille sur le visage, adorable – selon moi. Je n'ai rien imaginé, c'est tout ce que je peux dire : trop _hot_ le gars! Je fonds pour une photo…

À côté de l'article se trouve une petite miniature de Hayley Circus : belle fille pour ce qu'on peut en voir, mais bien trop maquillée à mon goût. Elle ne connait visiblement pas les sorts pour épaissir les cils vu la couche de mascaras qu'elle se trimballe et son sourire fait tellement _fake_…

- « À sa défense, la plupart du temps, on parle de lui dans les journaux à scandales à cause de sa pétasse et de leur relation malsaine, mais il est loin d'être un ange… Quand je te disais que tu n'étais pas dans la même ligue que sa copine, en fait, c'est plutôt lui qui ne joue pas sur le terrain « jeune vierge de quinze ans »; il a la mentalité d'une joueur vedette de Quidditch quoi! »

- « J'aurai seize ans dans trois mois… » dis-je distraitement, finissant ma lecture. « Les paparazzis et autres pousseux de plumes doivent exagérer. J'imagine pas mon frère bien s'entendre avec un gars aussi mauvais! Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur lui? »

Je voulais en savoir plus sur lui pour contenter mon imaginaire et l'alimenter; il était bien trop mystérieux, fascinant! En plus, mon flash ne pouvait avoir de zones d'ombre, c'était bien trop paradoxal pour la petite serpentarde logique, rationnelle et surtout – surtout – trop curieuse que j'étais!

- « Bah, il est peut-être un ami bien, mais qui craint avec la gente féminine d'où la réaction, que tu juges excessive, de ton frère » me répondit-elle en inspectant ses ongles. « Sinon, tout ce que je sais sur lui : début de la vingtaine, australien – je crois, pas sûre – il a intégré l'équipe des Falcons l'an passé en même temps que ton frère au poste de batteur. Ils sont inséparables depuis – sauf quand Circus est dans le décor, ton frère doit la détester d'ailleurs – il est en couple depuis six mois environ avec elle et ils ont une relation… tumultueuse, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! »

- « C'est tout? Tumultueuse, c'est-à-dire? » demandé-je, déçue qu'elle ne sache pas tout sur lui.

- « Du genre pas très stable avec des infidélités des deux côtés, selon SSS. Il conduit une Harley Davidson, fréquente régulièrement les boîtes de nuit londoniennes et doit avoir un fan-club qui n'attend que toi! » me dit-elle avec un sourire railleur.

- « C'est beau hein? » grogné-je.

Elle n'a pas besoin de se foutre de ma tronche non plus. Pis, en plus, je n'irai pas dans son fan-club quand moi je le connais pour vrai! C'est le meilleur poteau de mon frangin, il est loin d'être inaccessible pour moi : je suis Lily Luna Potter quand même!

- « Non mais, je suis désolée si moi c'est plus ton frère qui me branche! J'attends seulement qu'il s'aperçoive que Véga est trop vieille pour ses dix-neuf ans, totalement _has been_… Il a une de ses gueules… »

- « Tu hallucines positivement Audrey! »

- « Je sais! N'empêche quand Myriam montera au dortoir, tu l'interrogeras sur Jonathan! Mordue de Quidditch comme elle est, elle doit savoir ses stats par cœur, son équipe préférée, ses stratégies habituelles, son parcours de carrière, ce genre de trucs quoi! »

Pas fou.

- « Et, sinon, tu faisais quoi seule dans la salle de bain au lieu d'être dans la Salle Commune avec les autres? »

- « Je m'étirais les cheveux avec notre fer plat moldu : Alexander m'a finalement invité pour aller boire une bièraubeurre demain à Pré-au-Lard; il a décidé de s'octroyer une pause dans son étude pour les BUSEs! »

- « Alléluia, c'est cool, depuis le temps que tu te meurs pour ce Serdaigle! N'empêche, on a plus les Serpentards qu'on avait : utilisant des trucs moldus et faisant des avances pas discrètes du tout! » dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

- « Hey Potter, commence pas! Anyway, je crois pas que Jonathan te sorte de la tête de sitôt et en un claquement de doigts; côté discrétion, ce sera beau, je vais pouvoir me bidonner en masse plus tard! »

Je ne crois pas non plus qu'il me sorte de la tête facilement… Je lui tire la langue.

- « Et notre réserve de fond de teint magique diminue, tu devrais peut-être en refaire » ajoute ma meilleure amie.

- « OK, je verrai ça demain! »

J'étais une bolée en potion et ma spécialité : les cosmétiques et autres produits pour les soins de la peau. Je voulais devenir danseuse professionnelle dans des comédies musicales moldues depuis que tante Hermione m'avait emmenée en voir une sur Broadway pour mes onze ans. Depuis, j'étais fascinée par tous les arts de scène : la danse surtout, mais aussi le chant, les costumes et le maquillage. Et, depuis surtout, j'allais dans des camps de perfectionnement de danse chaque été et j'y suivais des cours intensifs.

Pour l'instant, je faisais seulement profiter mes deux camarades de chambrée de mon talent pour la fabrication de cosmétiques – oui, on était seulement trois filles de 5e année à Serpentard. Mais bientôt, tout le monde applaudirait…

Je suis interrompue dans mes plans de conquête du monde via mes talents fantastiques – je pratique aussi la modestie à mes temps libre – par l'arrivée de Myriam. Bien, je vais pouvoir la cuisiner sur Jonathan…

**Des commentaires? :D**


	2. La vie continue

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, il ne s'y passe rien de très palpitant – j'en suis désolée – mais est une mise en place de l'histoire, des personnages!

Réponse à **Guest **(Tu laisseras une signature la prochaine fois!) : d'abord, merci pour ta review! Et, oui, elle n'a pas choisi le gars le plus accessible mais, bon, on va voir… ;) Perso, quand j'étais jeune, je tripais sur un jeune acteur québécois... Quand j'ai déménagé à côté de chez lui, c'était trop bizarre!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort de la plume, et la tête, de J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

* * *

**La vie continue**

POV Lily :

Le lendemain, je me réveille un peu avant midi. D'habitude, je me lève beaucoup plus tôt pour faire une ou deux heures de danse le matin, mais j'ai eu de la difficulté à m'endormir hier soir. Déjà que je suis d'un naturel exubérant, ma rencontre avec Jonathan n'avait pas aidé; j'avais eu un surplus d'énergie pas possible qui ne rimait pas avec sommeil! J'avais donc eu un mal fou à m'endormir en passant des heures à fantasmer sur lui et, là, j'avais tout juste le temps de sauter dans ma douche avant de partir pour Pré-au-Lard.

Je prends alors une douche rapide, me maquille comme à l'habitude et note que je devrai vraiment renouveler notre potion pour le teint, me faisant une liste mentale des ingrédients que je devrai acheter ou commander. Je sors ensuite de ma chambre pour rejoindre la Salle Commune de Serpentard, plutôt austère et quasi vide, à l'exception des plus jeunes ne pouvant se rendre au village sorcier. Je dirige ensuite mes pas vers la Grande Salle; je ne pense pas que tous mes amis soient partis sans moi!

Et, effectivement, Audrey-Ann et Myriam sont encore là et discutent avec des garçons de notre année.

En fait, près du tiers des élèves sont encore là et je repère Al', ma cousine Rose et son copain Scorpius à la table de Griffondor. Scorp' fait ça souvent maintenant : affronter la tablée des rouges et ors pour ma Rosie chérie, han, c'est teeeeellement romantique – c'est sarcastique, hein? N'empêche, toute cette intensité, ça envoie du rêve : ça devait pas être toujours rose cette union Weasley-Malefoy et c'est ce que je leur enviais, ça devait trop déménager de l'air!

Je ne voulais pas d'un amour doux, tendre et… ennuyant. Non, moi je rêvais d'un amour fort, passionné, intense. Qui fait peut-être mal, mais qui donne l'impression de vivre! Qui…

- « Enfin réveillée Lilou! » me ramène à la réalité Audrey-Ann en me voyant arriver.

- « Ouais, me suis endormie tard hier! » m'excusé-je.

- « Han, la raison de ton insomnie n'est pas un certain brun, aux tablettes de chocolat et ayant effectué 92 blocs de poursuiveurs, 15 sacs d'attrapeurs, 198… »

- « Oui Myriam, c'est à cause de lui » l'interrompis-je, désabusée.

Grâce à elle, au moins, je connaissais les statistiques de la saison dernière de mon _crush_… Un avantage, pas sûre, mais ça avait une certaine utilité : au lieu de compter les hypogriffes pour tenter de m'endormir hier, j'avais compté les coups de cognards en essayant d'imaginer chaque frappe de Jo.

- « En tout cas, dépêche, Alexander m'a donné rendez-vous devant les Trois Balais à treize heure! »

Sur ce, je me prends un sandwich jambon-fromage au centre de la table, tout en sentant le regard d'Anthony sur moi. Il était à Serpentard également, en 6ème année, un ami de dortoir à Scorpius de ce fait et un des « mecs qui attend à mes pieds avec un numéro » comme avait dit Audrey. Définitivement. Ça paraissait trop.

Il est loin d'être laid en plus – cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, belle gueule – donc son admiration est flatteuse. Mais, pour avoir déjà discuté avec lui plusieurs fois, il est un brin trop sérieux – calme et à son affaire aussi – et me semble trop étouffant pour moi. Je lui fais tout de même un sourire qu'il me renvoie largement.

- « Bon, on peut y aller! » dis-je en finissant rapidement mon sandwich et en attrapant une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits sur la table.

- « Enfin bis; elle a fini d'entretenir son harem, quoique… Illumine de ton sourire la journée de Luc, il se dépérit le pauvre, et on peut y aller! »

- « Jalouse! Et pis je t'emmerde Audrey à bien y penser! » pouffé-je.

On partit donc pour Pré-Au-Lard, suivies de la plupart des élèves restant – je crois que treize heure est l'heure que s'est donné la majorité des élèves comme heure de ralliement.

Rendues là-bas, Myriam et moi sommes lâchement abandonnées par Audrey-Ann. Et tout ça, pour un mec lui préférant ses études… Ok, nos BUSEs sont dans un mois et demi, mais tout est dans la demie justement!

Après avoir parfait nos réserves de bonbons/chocolats chez Honeydukes et acheter les ingrédients pour notre produit maquillant, Myriam veut m'attirer à la boutique de Quidditch.

- « Viens Lilou, je veux te montrer un truc que tu aimeras, je suis sûre! »

…

Et comment elle avait trop raison! J'avais joyeusement acheté pour trois noises cette revue où Jonathan donnait une entrevue de quatre pages sur ses succès avec l'équipe de Falmouth, ses impressions sur la saison qui allait débuter, ses projets d'avenir… Mais ce qui m'avait vraiment convaincue de gaspiller mon argent de poche était ce _poster_ en page centrale : il y était torse nu et faisait jouer ses muscles de batteur. À la réflexion, mon coin de dortoir nécessitait une re-décoration…

[…]

Le mois de Mai passa rapidement – il me semble – et bientôt on se retrouva en Juin, à deux semaines des examens. Je décide alors de commencer à étudier, un peu.

Non mais, comprenez-moi bien, les études n'ont absolument aucune importance pour le domaine vers lequel je me destine. J'intégrerai une académie de danse sorcière grâce à mon talent – et à mon nom, ne nous leurrons pas – j'y obtiendrai un certificat et j'irai ensuite du côté moldu, aux _states_ de préférence. Alors, tout est calculé et j'en ai vraiment rien à faire de mes résultats!

N'empêche, pour le bonheur de mes parents qui appréciaient moyennement mon choix de carrière mais le respectaient, je maintiens toujours une moyenne raisonnable entre Acceptable et Effort exceptionnel. En plus de me taper des Optimals en Potions. Sans effort ou presque – j'assiste à mes cours, fais mes devoirs sans trop en mettre, prends un minimum de notes que j'étudie à la dernière minute – ce qui me satisfait pleinement. Je veux être une bonne sorcière tout de même, mais je veux profiter et m'amuser et danser et… Bref, vous m'aurez compris.

Et mes examens se passent plutôt bien; je crois les avoir tous plus ou moins bien réussis. Le moins, c'est surtout en divination : je ne suis pas vraiment capable de me prédire autre chose que du succès…

[…]

Je me réveille tôt le jour de notre départ et vais faire une heure de danse – j'avais décidé de me faire une chorégraphie de hip hop le mois passé et je la travaillais quotidiennement – dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Salle que j'avais moi-même aménagée avec des miroirs pleins-pieds accolés à chaque mur et une radio magique.

Ensuite, je retourne à mon dortoir où mes deux amies commencent à s'éveiller; Myriam est assise dans son lit se frottant les yeux, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, et Audrey-Ann se dirige vers la salle de bain, sans doute pour aller prendre une douche.

- « Lu Lilou! Ta séance de danse a été productive? » me demande ma meilleure amie.

- « Oui, pas mal, j'ai bien avancé dans mon enchaînement de mouvement sur cette musique de ce groupe moldu que je vous ai fait écouter là, Flo Rida! » m'enthousiasmé-je.

- « Génial, tu nous montres? » s'essaie Myriam.

- « Dans vos rêves les filles! Pas avant que cette choré soit finie » m'exclamé-je en ouvrant ma malle… vide, au pied de mon lit.

Ouais, on part dans deux heures et je n'ai pas encore commencé à paqueter mes trucs. Et alors? Je m'attaque donc à faire ces bagages et entame la discussion avec les filles peu après.

- « Alors, hâte à ton voyage au Mexique Audrey? » lui demandé-je à son retour dans la pièce.

- « Ouiii-ii, mais vous allez tellement me manquer; on se verra pas avant la prochaine rentrée! Mais je boirai une téquila sur le bord de la Riviera Maya en pensant à vous! »

- « Ça nous fera une belle jambe, tiens! » dis-je en finissant de vider mon armoire sur mon lit sous le beau regard bleu glace de mon affiche. « _Faislamalle_. »

Et tous mes vêtements s'entassent dans ma malle. Que ma mère a muni d'un sortilège d'extension indétectable deux ans auparavant. Ok, ok, mon sort n'est pas parfaitement réussi – mon linge est plié n'importe comment – mais tout de même!

Je sais que je veux percer chez les moldus, mais je sais également que je ne pourrai jamais renoncer à certains aspects du monde magique. Comme faire une valise… Choisir, trier, des vêtements qu'on mettra dans des jours, des semaines, voire des mois : impossible! Moi, je m'habille selon mes humeurs du jour, lesquels sont très, très, très – très – changeantes.

- « Et toi Mimi, excitée par ton stage de Quidditch chez les Harpies? » m'enquis-je en m'attaquant à mes tiroirs maintenant.

Avec l'aide de ma mère, je lui avais dégotté un stage de perfectionnement avec le club de Holyhead pour parfaire sa technique de gardienne.

- « Et comment! Ta mère est définitivement la plus cool! » me dit-elle, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. « Toi, pas trop déçue de manquer ton camp de danse cet été? »

- « Un peu! Mais je passerai mon été chez mon frère et Véga, puis la petite Skye s'en vient! »

Effectivement, aux vacances de Pâques, Véga m'avait demandé si je voulais venir passer mes vacances d'été avec elle et son gros ventre : elle serait alors enceinte de huit mois et voulait avoir une présence constante près d'elle en cas de complication. Elle ne voulait pas que mon frère loupe son début de saison pour veiller sur une « tite vieille qui avait décidé trop tard d'enfanter ». Ses propres mots.

J'aurais donc le rôle d'envoyer un patronus – je sais déjà en faire un, conséquence d'avoir Harry Potter comme paternel – à mon frère au moindre pépin. Et j'avais sauté sur l'occasion; j'aimais bien Véga et je ferais n'importe quoi pour James, n'importe quoi!

- « Oui, et puis, on se verra fin Juillet pour ton _party_ de fête! » renchérit Myriam.

- « Tout à fait! Et, ça tombe bien, je verrai Jo souvent sans doute… »

On finit nos bagages en papotant, encore et toujours, les rétrécit et on est fin prête pour monter à bord du Poudlard Express qui partait à onze heure ce 25 Juin 2023 en direction de Londres.

**Commentaires, réclamations?**

**Vous trouvez qu'il y a trop d'expressions "à la québécoise"?**


	3. Au sortir du train

Voici le chapitre suivant de cette fic! Jonathan y fait son apparition, héhé; au fil de la trame, j'essaierai de le définir! Je pense même me laisser tenter par quelques POV Jonathan… Et je définis encore peu à peu ma Lily et la superficialité propre à son jeune âge!

Sinon, aucune review au chapitre précédent… :( Et, merci aux 2 mises en alertes, mais bon… Je trouve ça un peu-beaucoup irrespectueux de le faire sans laisser un petit commentaire, ne serait-ce qu'un petit « Tu m'as intrigué(e), vivement la suite! » ou « Continue comme ça! ». Ça m'encouragerait de savoir grosso modo votre avis, à bon entendeur!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort de la plume, et la tête, de J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

* * *

**Au sortir du train…**

POV Lily :

Le trajet en train fut agréable, plein de fous-rires et ponctué par une visite dans notre compartiment de Luc, un Poufsouffle de notre année, qui voulait ma permission pour m'écrire cet été… On est un pays libre que je sache; s'il veut m'écrire, qu'il le fasse et c'est ce que je lui ai répondu! Ponctué par celle d'Alexander aussi, qui mangeait littéralement dans la main de ma meilleure amie, ce qui nous faisait bien rire Myriam et moi.

On arrive finalement au quai de la voie 9¾ et, cinq minutes environ après l'arrêt du train, je sors de notre wagon en riant avec les filles. Je cherche des yeux, dans la foule, la tête ébouriffée de James en écoutant distraitement Myriam. Il m'avait envoyé un hibou la semaine dernière pour me dire qu'il viendrait me chercher pour m'emmener directement chez lui. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Al' et ma cousine et vais les saluer; ils ont leur permis de transplanage, eux, et peuvent partir quand bon leur semble, sans l'aide de personne. La chance. Les adieux sont courts; on se reverra sans doute à ma fête et aux diners de famille.

Puis, je balaie encore la foule des yeux, un peu moins nombreuse, tout en commençant à nous dire des « au revoir » les filles et moi.

Et je le vois.

Là, adossé à une colonnade, les mains dans les poches, il me regarde. Jonathan. Nos regards se croisent – je me damnerais seulement pour ses yeux – et il m'adresse un sourire en coin.

- « Oh. Bordel. De. Merlin. » soufflé-je. « Les filles, il est là… Je suis comment? »

Paniquée, je baisse les yeux, rompant notre contact visuel, et étudie ma tenue en catastrophe : un bustier bleu, des shorts plutôt courtes en jeans blanches, des sandales blanches à semelles compensées. Tenue qui met en valeur mes jambes interminables de danseuse. Mes cheveux? J'y passe la main... Tout est ok, je me détends un peu.

- « Qui? » demande Myriam en suivant mon regard. « Waouh! Si je vais lui demander un autographe, ça fait trop? »

- « Ouais! T'inquiète, je t'en aurai un cet été! » lui souris-je. « Bon, je le ferai pas plus attendre, je vous naime les poupounes! » leur dis-je en les serrant dans mes bras.

- « Nous aussi! Envoie-moi un hibou; je veux savoir les développements entre monsieur Bad Boy et toi! » me lance Audrey-Ann. « Et tu es parfaite, comme d'hab! » me dit-elle dans une dernière étreinte.

Puis, je relève la tête, donne du volume à mes cheveux en les ébouriffant d'une main et marche en direction de Jonathan en utilisant la démarche la plus prédatrice que j'aie en réserve. Il me regarde avancer vers lui, me détaille de bas en haut et son sourire devient de plus en plus moqueur – il me semble. Un peu carnassier aussi, je pense. Un sourire quelque peu déstabilisant en tout cas et difficile à interpréter.

- « Hey mini-Potter! J'ai failli attendre! » s'exclame-t-il dans un éclat de dents blanches quand j'arrive devant lui. « Tu savais que tu as les yeux couleur bouse de dragon? »

Okkkkkk! Belle présentation. Et tout ça dit avec son éternel sourire… Il est vrai que j'ai les yeux d'une étrange couleur entre le vert de ceux de mon père et le marron de ceux de ma mère, mais… Elle est unique cette couleur, j'ai appris à la kiffer moi!

- « Ça fait partie de mon charme! » répliqué-je d'un ton badin en battant exagérément des cils. « Mais salut à toi Jo! Je te rassure tout de suite, ta popularité n'est pas due à tes talents pour parler aux femmes! »

- « Oh, je sais… » me répondit-il avec une pointe d'insolence.

Je ne peux empêcher un petit rire de sortir.

- « Mais où est-ce que tu vois une femme ici? Je te démontrerais l'étendue de mes _talents_, comme tu dis, s'il y en avait une près de moi. »

Une arrogance monstre. C'est clair. Mais je vois maintenant comment il veut la jouer.

- « Ok, 1-0 Hemsworth. Souaffle au centre. »

Je récolte alors un vrai sourire, sans trace de moquerie et qui fait pétiller ses yeux. Qui fait se tordre mon ventre accessoirement.

- « Et sinon, Véga ne s'est pas sentie bien de la journée, ton frère ne voulait pas la quitter. Il m'a confié la périlleuse mission de venir te chercher » s'exclame-t-il d'un ton dramatique, plus que démenti par sa pose nonchalante.

- « Ah? Tu as rencontré dragons et mangemorts sur le chemin? » demandé-je sur le ton de la conversation.

- « Non, mais je vais risquer la désartibulation à escorter une fille au cul aussi gros que le tien! »

Tellement moqueur… J'ai déjà le goût de lui arracher ce putain de sourire.

- « Tellement classe… » répondis-je, hautaine. « Mais, je remarque seulement que tu as regardé mon derrière de _fillette_. »

Dans ta face, tiens!

- « Égalité » murmure-t-il d'un ton songeur avant de me tendre le bras. « Où sont tes malles? »

- « Réduites, dans mes poches. Je croyais que ce serait mon frère qui viendrait me chercher, si j'avais su… Après tout, tu dois avoir l'habitude de jouer aux bagagistes avec Hayley. »

Il avait juste à ne pas commencer.

- « 2-1 pour moi! » réclamé-je comme il ne répondait rien.

Et je me cramponne à son bras pour transplaner.

[…]

On réapparaît dans une ruelle à proximité de chez mon frère et je relâche le bras de Jo à contrecœur : même s'il est un chiant, sa proximité fait battre mon cœur à une vitesse hallucinante. Et j'adore ça!

On emprunte l'allée de la maison en silence perdue dans nos pensées – en tout cas, pour ma part, lui, je sais pas – et Jo entre sans frapper. Comme si la maison lui appartenait. Je le regarde suspicieusement : à l'évidence, j'ai sous-estimé son lien avec mon frère…

- « Quoi? »

- « Mais j'ai rien dit moi! » clamé-je innocemment.

- « Non, mais tes yeux couleur bouse-de-dragon le crient. »

Un « Pffff, mais tu fais une fixation sur mes yeux ma parole! » est ce qu'il obtient en réponse… Qu'il n'entend pas : monsieur a quitté le vestibule. Je le suis donc; mon frère et Véga sont au salon quand on arrive et discutent alors qu'elle est allongée sur le canapé.

- « Salut vous! » dis-je avec entrain en entrant dans la pièce derrière Jo.

- « Lily! » m'accueille mon frère en contournant son ami et me serrant dans ses bras à m'en étouffer. « Enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si long? T'as fait un bon voyage? »

- « Salut Jo! Ça va Jo? Merci Jo! » bougonne celui-ci.

Mon frère me relâche et lève les yeux au ciel.

- « Sois pas jaloux! Viens faire un câlin à tonton J-S Jony-boy! »

J'éclate de rire en voyant mon frère s'avancer les bras ouverts vers Jonathan, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, et lui-même se reculer. Non mais, Jony-boy… Je devrai m'en souvenir de celle-là! Puis, j'ouvre grands les yeux en voyant ledit « Jony-boy » se jeter dans les bras de mon frère en se recroquevillant contre son torse – il est légèrement plus grand et plus large d'épaules que James – et jouant le jeu.

- « T'en fais pas Lily, tu t'habitueras! » pouffe Véga devant mon expression incrédule. « Skye sera en fait mon troisième enfant, tu verras! Comment ça va ma grande? »

- « Très bien! » dis-je en délaissant l'étrange spectacle du regard et en allant la prendre dans mes bras. « Mais toi, ça _feelait_ pas ce matin? »

- « Oh, tu sais, un peu de basse pression et ton frère menace de me lancer un _incarcerem_ si je bouge! » s'exclame-t-elle, exaspérée.

Je rigole : c'est tellement mon frère!

- « Ce n'est pas une menace chérie, c'est un fait! » énonce sentencieusement le concerné.

Je vois ensuite le regard attendri qu'ils s'échangent, ils sont _cute_. Assurément.

- « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller m'installer! Je prends quelle chambre? »

- « Prends celle en face de la mienne Lil'! »

- « O.K. En passant, ton Jony-boy est le pire râleur que la terre ait jamais porté – et d'une insolence rare! » lâché-je en tournant les talons.

J'entends un « Jony-boy! » grondeur dans mon dos et un « C'pas ma faute! » enfantin lui répondre tandis que je grimpe l'escalier. Je secoue la tête; je plains Véga prise entre de tels gamins.

Ou bien je l'envie, question de perspective…

**Alors, comment vous trouvez Jo?**

**Et Lily? Leur rencontre est assez explosive hein?**


	4. La soirée de Bienvenue

Voici le chapitre suivant de cette fic, la suite de cette première soirée chez grand frère! Un autre POV Lily; je veux vraiment entrer dans la peau d'une ado de 15 ans, passionnée, qui ne sait pas trop pourquoi elle veut des choses et qui ne s'est jamais vraiment fait dire « non »!

Merci à **Isabelle Pearl** pour ses 3 reviews – et sa mise en alerte – merci de me conforter dans la direction que j'entends donner à cette fic! Je dis souvent que je n'écris pas pour avoir des marques d'appréciation et c'est vrai, mais tout de même…

Merci aussi à ma **Guest** (si je voulais un pseudo, c'est pour pouvoir te replacer quand tu m'écris, mais c'est OK) : oui, l'été sera riche en émotions, clin d'œil au titre! :D Sinon, merci de ta fidélité! :zen:

Merci aussi à **pepoune :** ouais, la surprotection de James… On verra, hein. xD James est un jeune de 19 ans avant tout, qui sera papa, mais quand même! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort de la plume, et la tête, de J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

* * *

**… et la soirée qui s'ensuivit**

POV Lily :

Finalement, mon installation est rapide; la chambre est spacieuse, vert champêtre avec un lit immense et des meubles en chêne. J'entends frapper à la porte alors que je finis de remplir la penderie.

- « C'est ouvert! » crié-je.

Mon frère ouvre la porte.

- « Tout est à ton goût? » me demande-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce et emplissant chaque recoin de sa présence apaisante.

Et comme j'acquiesce en rangeant mes chaussures, il me dit que le diner sera prêt dans quinze minutes. Je lui lance un regard méfiant :

- « Qui cuisine comme tu as cloué Véga au canapé? »

Je ne fais pas confiance aux « talents » culinaires de James, surtout pas avec l'autre zigoto dans les parages.

- « Jo est allé chez le traiteur, contente? »

- « Très! J'ai fini ici, je vais me laver les mains et je descends! »

- « Parfait! » dit-il en sortant à reculons. « C'est bon de t'avoir ici Lil'! » rajoute-t-il le regard, la voix et le sourire emplis d'une douceur signée James.

- « Toujours adepte de la guimauve hein? »

Je fais mine de vomir.

- « Mais, moi aussi, je suis contente d'être là, va! » lui souris-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il tourne alors les talons en riant et je me rends dans la salle de bain attenante, les bras chargés de mes articles de toilettes à y ranger.

En me lavant les mains, je m'observe dans le miroir : mes cheveux et mon maquillage sont parfaits. Excellent! Jo semble bien aimer mes yeux, ce n'est pas le temps d'avoir une traînée de mascara disgracieuse… Parce que, même si les sorts d'épaississement, de rallonge et de recourbement sur mes cils sont foutrement efficaces, je mets toujours une faible couche de mascara moldu – j'assume totalement mon côté _girly_, inquiétez-vous pas!

Et, comme je vous l'ai dit, Jo a remarqué mes yeux, il parle souvent d'eux même – pour me lancer des piques, ok, mais « qui aime bien, châtie bien » non? En conséquence, ils seront mon atout principal avec mes jambes, mon cul et mon sourire. Dans cet ordre. Je suis pas conne, je sais bien que je ne suis pas la plus belle au monde – mes seins sont trop petits, mon front trop haut, mon nez trop large – mais je suis à Serpentard. Je sais utiliser ce que Merlin m'a donné pour arriver à mes fins. Là, ma fin, c'est Jonathan. Pour l'été du moins!

J'achève ainsi mes réflexions et, avant de me rendre au rez-de-chaussée, je vais jeter un œil sur le grenier de la maison : je devrai m'aménager une salle de danse pour mes exercices matinaux et je veux voir si cet espace pourrait convenir. Après ce détour, j'en conclus qu'il serait parfait aussi, j'en parlerai à James.

Une fois redescendue, je rejoints les trois autres à la cuisine : les hommes mettent la table et sortent les plats tandis que Véga est assise. Ça casse encore un peu plus le mythe du Bad Boy autour de Jo…

- « Wow Véga! Tu les as mis au pas! » ricané-je.

- « Prends-en de la graine Lily-yeux-couleur-bouse-de-dragon! » rétorque Jo.

Il se met alors à chantonner : « Lily aux yeux couleur bouse de dragons, si ça continue, y va mouiller… » Sur un air que lui seul connaît. Tout en sortant un pichet de jus de citrouilles du frigo et une bière, sans doute pour lui – mon frère en a déjà une sur le comptoir.

Pour l'instant, peu importe leur couleur, je lève mes dits yeux au plafond.

- « Tu vois Jamie quand je te disais qu'il était insolent… Ou soit, c'est qu'il a particulièrement flashé sur mes beaux yeux. »

Véga éclate d'un rire cristallin à mes mots, solidarité féminine oblige! Je vois aussi James réprimer un sourire et j'entends Jonathan s'étouffer, probablement avec sa bière.

- « Dans tes rêves ma petite fille! » s'écrie-t-il après avoir toussé un bon coup pour se remettre.

… Effectivement. Et plus si affinités.

- « 2-2 » raille-t-il en voyant mon silence.

Il m'énerve ce con! Un magnifique con, mais un con pareil.

- « … Espèce de… Espèce de bagagiste! » dis-je en riant malgré moi de la nullité de l'insulte.

Jo manque de s'étouffer encore, mais de rire cette fois.

- « Si on pouvait retirer des points dans notre duel verbal, je mènerais là! Tu n'avais rien de plus mauvais?! »

- « J'ai loupé des épisodes, mais passons : j'ai trop faim! » s'écrie James qui s'est noué un petit bandeau rouge ridicule autour de la tête, style _Rambo_, un vieux film moldu qu'on avait vu avec Rose et Hugo, son jeune frère.

- « C'est facile à comprendre mon amour-estomac-sur-patte : ils font une joute verbale pour savoir qui est le « _chieur_ » invétéré de service » dit Véga en mimant des guillemets au mot « chieur ».

- « Facile, c'est Jo. Lily est pas mal dans le genre « répartie qui tue » mais, au final, elle trop joyeuse. Jo, lui, gagne sa vie en faisant chier le monde, à coup de cognards ou d'images/paroles choquantes. Fin du duel, on mange. »

Et il se jette sur les assortiments de Sushi que Jo a rapporté d'un traiteur Japonais de la région. Je secoue la tête : pauvre Véga définitivement, il ne changera jamais. Quant à lui, Jo se contente de me sourire supérieurement et de se servir. S'il croit que j'ai dit mon dernier mot, il s'enfonce le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Durant le repas, on échange seulement des banalités sur un ton léger et on rit de James qui essaie – je dis bien essaie – de manger avec des baguettes.

- « Dis James, je pourrai réaménager votre grenier et m'en servir comme un petit studio de danse? » l'interrogé-je après m'être calmée et avoir essuyé mes larmes de rire.

Mine de rien, je commence à avoir mal aux abdos tellement il me fait rire.

- « Tu oses rire de ma gueule et, ensuite, me demander des trucs? » s'offusque-t-il d'ailleurs, mais assez faussement.

- « Pas de problème! » me dit Véga en même temps. « Je sais que tu manques ton camp de danse pour être avec moi alors… En plus, je te verrai danser, enfin! » s'excite-t-elle, faisant oublier le « Heyyy, tu sapes mon autorité » boudeur de mon frère.

Véga lui souffle alors un baiser et quitte la table.

- « Tu danses? » me demande Jo. « Quel genre de danse? »

- « Toutes : contemporaine, jazz, hip hop, valse… Avec une préférence, et une facilité, pour les danses sociales latines, genre le chacha, la salsa, le tango! »

- « Et c'est la meilleure, c'est une Potter! » se gonfle d'orgueil mon frère. « Tu devrais voir, c'est géant ce qu'elle fait! »

Puis, arrive le dessert, que Véga apporte : un gigantesque tiramisu!

- « Assurément, Jo, tu ne sais pas parler aux femmes. Mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi elles t'aiment bien quand même! » dis-je très sérieusement.

- « Elle commence… » ricane mon frère. « Elle mérite une leçon. Jony-boy, je t'autorise à utiliser ton arme de destruction massive sur elle : vengeance! »

Avec curiosité, mon regard se tourne alors vers Jo qui est tout sourire. Puis, je suis happée par ses yeux. Ses yeux iceberg qui capturent les miens et fracassent ma volonté. Ça, jumelé à son sourire aveuglant, à son doigt qui caresse ma joue… À son aura qui envahit mon espace. J'en oublie momentanément jusqu'à mon nom.

…

Et le moment en question est d'une durée indéfinie.

- « Ça t'apprendra à rire de tes aînés sœurette! » se moque mon affreux grand frère, me ramenant brutalement sur terre. « Et ramasse ta mâchoire qui traîne. »

Je cligne des yeux – et ferme la bouche, le comble de l'élégance – pour me remettre de cette faiblesse, passagère il va sans dire. Pendant un instant, je n'avais vu que lui et par lui presque. Il avait comme anesthésier tous mes sens… Je frissonne. Je devrai m'immuniser. Quand même, pour la médaille du grand frère protecteur remise à James Sirius Potter, on repassera… Ils me paieront ça, clair. Ma détermination s'accroit quand je vois les deux imbéciles se taper un _high-five_.

- « Ouh, elle est fru, ses yeux lancent des éclairs! Fais gaffe Jo, elle est à Serpentard! »

- « Pas été à Poudlard, moi pas comprendre. Mais c'est pas toi qui m'as dit que les filles de cette maison étaient frigides? » ricane Jo.

Con de joueur de Quidditch. Ce doit être ça dont Audrey-Ann parlait; la mentalité d'un joueur vedette… Leur immaturité lorsqu'ils sont ensemble... Et Véga endure ça souvent ou c'est un spécial « Bienvenue » en mon honneur? Si c'est ça… C'est à retravailler. Sinon, Véga devra m'expliquer comment elle fait pour supporter!

- « Ah, et c'est quand _chéri_ que tu en as essayé une? » demande Véga, l'air de rien.

On sait toutes les deux que la réponse est « jamais » – les rumeurs circulent trop vite dans Poudlard et il était bien trop accro à elle pour l'avoir trompé avec une Serpentard – mais c'est jouissif de voir James se dégonfler. De voir se dégonfler son égo de soi-disant superstar.

- « Non… Mais… » bégaie-t-il.

- « Mais certains aiment dormir sur le divan. »

Je ris sous cape en voyant le visage de James se décomposer quand, soudain, on entend une sonnerie étrange. Je vois Jo qui, après un gros soupir, sort ce que les moldus appellent un téléphone – je crois, je n'en ai jamais vu de si petit.

- « Salut Hayley! » dit-il dans l'appareil avant de s'éloigner.

Je le suis des yeux tandis que, en arrière-fond, James bafouille des excuses. Je reste les yeux dans le vague et quand, finalement Jo revient, James a enlevé son bandeau et a réussi à se faire « pardonner » ou plutôt à regagner le droit de dormir dans son lit – entre nous, Véga n'était pas sérieuse, disons-le.

- « Bon, Hayley m'attend dans une heure au dragon vert, je dois y aller! »

- « Ah non, Jo, _come'on_, laisse-moi pas seul avec deux femmes! »

À cette phrase, le regard de Jo glisse subrepticement sur moi et un sourire victorieux étire mes lèvres.

- « En plus, » continue mon frère « on a entrainement demain matin à dix heures! »

- « Je sais, mais ça va aller! J'ai une réputation à assurer, une copine à contenter, des _femmes_ à draguer. »

Je dois être la seule à percevoir son léger changement d'intonation sur le mot « femme ». Il va voir… Alors, je dis très vite, une lueur de défi dans les yeux :

- « Tu fréquentes les clubs? C'est cool, tu dois bouger bien, j'ai besoin d'un partenaire d'entrainement à compter de la semaine prochaine en danse sociale, tu es enrôlé d'office. »

Je le vois ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer.

- « Ce sera intéressant! » dit James, moqueur.

- « … Ouais, d'accord, je veux bien! »

Comment il ne veut pas perdre la face devant public!

- « Tu as entendu une question de ma part Véga? » demandé-je innocemment avec le sourire.

- « Pas vraiment! » me sourit-elle en retour.

Ce sera un défi, rien d'autre, et je le ferai tomber comme je suis tombée tantôt. On jouera à qui se relèvera le plus vite ensuite…

Jo nous souhaite alors une bonne fin de soirée et s'en va, presqu'en se sauvant.

« Rien ne sert de courir… » pensé-je.


	5. Rien ne sert de courir

Voici le chapitre suivant de cette fic! Eh non, ce n'est pas le cours de danse sociale 101 – déception générale, je sais! Je veux y aller tout doux et rester crédible!

Merci à **Mlle Chocogrenouille** pour ses mises en alerte, en favori et sa gentille review!

Merci à **Isabelle Pearl** pour son soutien indéfectible : entre auteur, sur FF, il faut se soutenir! :p

Merci aussi à ma **Guest** : l'été sera effectivement mouvementé, un tourbillon d'émotions! Et, quand on a quinze ans, on veut des choses et on réfléchit pas vraiment au pourquoi, comment, pendant combien de temps… Les questions viennent après que tu te sois planté. C'est ce qui arrivera à Lily!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort de la plume, et la tête, de J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

* * *

**… pour qui sait partir à point!**

POV Lily :

Le lendemain, mon frère me réveille relativement tôt, vers huit heures et demie. Je commence déjà mon _baby-sitting_; si je ne suis pas marraine, je veux être payée! … Je blague hein? Vous devez commencer à connaître mon amour de l'ironie _anyway_.

Je m'étire, me lève sans trop de mal – je ne me suis pas couchée trop tard hier, peu après le départ de Jo en fait – et vais prendre ma douche. Ensuite, je m'habille en fonction de mon humeur, mais aussi de ce que je ferai de ma journée : j'enfile donc une paire de short, noire, courte, une brassière d'entrainement noire aussi et un t-shirt vert asymétrique – il me dégage une épaule – assez court aussi puisqu'il me dévoile le nombril. J'attache mes longs cheveux auburn en queue de cheval sur le sommet de mon crâne, comme ça quand j'organiserai ma salle de répétition ou travaillerai cette choré de hip hop, je serai à mon aise et dans le _mood_!

Puis, je descends voir Véga et James avant que celui-ci ne parte à son entrainement.

Je les retrouve attablée devant un petit-déjeuner copieux pour elle et le journal – section sport, n'allez rien imaginer – pour lui.

- « Salut Lily! Bien dormi? » m'accueille Véga.

- « Oui, toi? »

- « On a bien dormi, elle était bien contente que je sois dans son lit finalement » répond James d'un ton narquois en repliant son journal. « Bon, j'ai le temps de passer à l'appart' de Jo pour voir s'il y a des dégâts… » continue-t-il en regardant l'horloge. « Bonne journée les filles, je serai de retour vers quinze heures! » nous salue-t-il en embrassant rapidement Véga sur les lèvres et, moi, sur la joue.

Il prend le temps de finir son verre de jus de pamplemousse – beurk quoi – et met son sac de sport en bandoulière avant de transplaner.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a Jo? » demandé-je, hébétée.

- « Peut-être rien… Mais sa relation avec Circus est tellement instable que, chaque fois qu'elle le siffle, on est sur le qui-vive; on a vu Jonathan faire de méchantes conneries quand ça déraille! » me répond Véga.

- « Tant que ça? »

- « Oui et, Jonathan est un bon gars au fond, c'est moche. Là, James est juste allé vérifier qu'il est correct, levé et prêt pour l'entrainement. »

Mon frère est vraiment cool, je peux juste admirer son sens de l'amitié.

- « Ils sont vraiment proches, hein? »

- « Oui, ils sont entrés chez les professionnels en même temps et vivent les mêmes expériences, les mêmes embûches! Ça aide à créer des liens… Ça, leur côté gamin et leur humour douteux! » sourit-elle. « Ils se ressemblent beaucoup sur certains points, mais ton frère a la chance de m'avoir! » blague-t-elle.

Tellement! Ce qui me fait penser…

- « En parlant d'humour douteux, comment tu fais Véga pour supporter l'attitude joueur-vedette-hyper-macho que James arborait hier? »

Vraiment, ça m'intrigue, j'en serais trop incapable! Je suis bien trop explosive… Si j'y réfléchis deux secondes – ouais, je ne verse pas trop dans l'introspection – je suis une fille hyper logique, mais gouvernée par ses émotions très souvent; mon bouchon sauterait!

- « Bah, ton frère est jeune et le succès peut monter facilement à la tête à cet âge. C'est ma job de lui faire revenir les pieds sur terre, je l'ai pleinement acceptée puisque je l'aime! Avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. On ne me tord pas le bras – James apporte beaucoup trop dans ma vie pour que je retienne contre lui la puérilité de ses actes quelquefois – et, puis, ça amène une touche d'éclat à ce qui m'entoure » me dit-elle doucement.

Je fais une moue perplexe.

L'amour. Ce sentiment qui m'est un peu incompréhensible jusqu'à maintenant, mais dont j'entends souvent parler. Qui semble faire faire des conneries irrationnelles aux gens. Qui provoque des réactions incontrôlées. L'image de Jo surgit de mon subconscient. _Non, merci._ Tomber en amour n'est pas dans mes plans à court terme.

- « Mais bon et si on allait jeter un œil à ce grenier? » rajoute Véga.

[…]

En avant-midi, Véga m'a aidé à préparer ma salle de répétition – on a eu un peu de ménage et de tri à faire – et à installer des nouveaux accessoires. C'est vraiment cool de décorer avec une ancienne prof de métamorphose... De plus, Véga a un goût assez sûr; le résultat est brillant. Avec des miroirs partout, des barres d'exercices, des coussins fermes au sol, une mini-estrade... Néanmoins, je me suis assuré qu'elle ne forçait pas trop : je ne veux pas la faire accoucher prématurément tout de même!

Ainsi, sur le coup de treize heures, on s'arrête pour manger un peu. Puis, vers quatorze heures, on remonte. Maintenant que ma salle est prête, je vais lui montrer ce que j'ai de fait dans cette chorégraphie et ce que je projette de faire avant que James ne revienne.

Je lui fais d'abord écouter la chanson au complet sur mon IPod modifié – il a une touche supplémentaire qui applique un _Sonorus_ à ce qui joue dans les écouteurs – et, ensuite, j'enchaîne avec les mouvements que j'ai répétés encore et encore.

- « Waaa, tu bouges vraiment bien! » s'extasie Véga. « À te regarder, ça semble tellement facile de, non seulement faire des mouvements plus ou moins techniques, mais d'être en rythme avec la musique! »

J'adore les compliments, il me semble que je n'en aurais jamais assez!

- « Merciiiiiii! Et je compte faire ça, ça et ça… »

Je lui expose des mouvements que le _beat_ m'inspire en puisant dans les différents vidéoclips moldus que je visionne assez souvent à l'aide de mon IPod justement.

- « C'est cool Lily mais, franchement, ton frère serait meilleur juge que moi; il est plus de ta génération! » me dit-elle en riant. « Je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux quand même! »

- « Tant mieux, parce que je veux pas qu'il voit avant que j'aie fini! » m'écrié-je.

- « Voir quoi? » demande ce cher frère depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

J'éteins ma musique.

- « Jamie chéri, on t'a pas entendu rentrer! » m'exclamé-je d'un ton enjoué pour détourner le sujet de conversation.

- « J'ai vu ça! Comment ça va mon amour? » dit-il en allant serrer Véga dans ses bras.

Puis, comme je croyais le sujet de mes répétitions éloigné, Jo pénètre dans la pièce et en remet une couche.

- « Alors c'est ici qu'on vient voir mini-Potter répéter? »

Ses yeux glissent une microseconde sur moi et je crois y déceler une lueur d'appréciation qui me fait jubiler. Ou bien, c'est sa seule présence…

- « Cours toujours! »

- « Oh, on se fait désirer yeux-bouse-de-dragon? » me dit-il avec son putain de sourire en coin.

- « Tu vois, j'ai un nom – un conseil : quand tu demandes des trucs aux gens, ne les insulte pas en partant mon coco! »

J'entends James, qui vient de finir sa vérification de l'état de Véga, dire « héhé : 3-2 Lily » avant de continuer :

- « Mais il se trouve que j'ai aussi quelque chose à te demander! »

Ouais, je viens de songer à Myriam qui veut un autographe; si je le demande pas là, je l'oublierai. Autant le faire maintenant!

- « Ho ho, et c'est quoi _Lily_? » me demande-t-il en prononçant mon nom d'une voix tellement suave, seulement pour me narguer.

Et ça marche tellement! Avec son sourire en plus…

J'entends vaguement James et Véga converser en arrière-plan, j'ai tellement le goût de leur crier « Mais aidez-moi bordel! » Je commence à penser qu'ils le font exprès. De me laisser seule face à Jo. Parce que lui… Ça devrait être interdit par la loi d'avoir un tel contrôle sur ce que l'on dégage, sur ce qu'on fait ressentir aux gens… Je plonge quand même dans ses yeux. L'eau y est glacée, sur le coup.

_À force de m'y aventurer, je m'habituerai._ « Ce qui ne tue pas, rends plus fort » ne dit-on pas?

- « Je veux un autographe magique en échange. Pour une amie » rajouté-je en avisant la lueur malicieuse qui apparaissait dans ses yeux.

Un autographe magique est un autographe sans ses protections de droit appliquées par l'auteur, il peut ainsi être dupliqué partout.

- « Ah, une des fillettes qui était sur le quai avec toi est fan de moi? »

- « Fan de Quidditch surtout monsieur modestie! » dis-je blasée, toujours en train de me noyer dans ses yeux.

_Vite de l'air!_

- « Tu n'avais pas à marchander, juste à demander! Avec des yeux comme les tiens… » souffle-t-il.

Le soleil brille à la surface et il se détourne pour s'adresser à James, j'émerge enfin.

- « Tu es bipolaire? » lui lancé-je, un peu étourdie.

Non mais, c'est vrai : il me traite de petite fille un instant et me drague quasi ouvertement l'autre… Il se contente de me faire son sourire en coin :

- « Hey J-S, ta sœur est d'accord pour nous faire une démonstration! »

- « Cool, je savais que tu saurais la convaincre! »

En bougonnant, je m'avance vers le centre de la pièce et ils s'installent tous sur l'estrade : ok, un autre jeu… Je détache alors mes cheveux et regarde Jo droit dans les yeux avant de repartir la musique.

Et je me laisse porter par le rythme.

Je danse comme je n'ai jamais dansé et, les yeux de Jo sur moi, je me sers du feu ardent qu'il fait naître pour improviser la partie manquante de ma chorégraphie. Je n'ai même pas conscience de mes mouvements…

Je suis seulement sortie de transe, à la fin du morceau, par James qui émet un sifflement admiratif avec ses doigts.

- « Wow! C'est juste… Wow! » s'exclame-t-il.

- « Ouiiiiiiii! » en sautille de joie Véga.

- « On se demande presque pour qui elle dansait… » renchérit James en poussant Jo du coude.

Lequel continue à me fixer avec une expression indéchiffrable pendant que je refais ma couette. Bon, c'était sans doute chaud…

En tout cas, j'ai gagné cette manche – je crois…


	6. Petite soirée relax

Voici le chapitre suivant de cette fic, le sixième! Et la fic sera plus longue que prévue; je veux faire tomber ma Lily. Je veux qu'on la voie se débattre avant de monter Jo sur un piédestal!

Merci à **vmellintox** pour sa mise en favoris.

Merci à **Mlle Chocogrenouille** pour sa gentille review; j'espère te garder comme fan après ce chapitre!

Merci aussi à ma **Guest** : oui, Circus descend plus Jo qu'autre chose… Mais il l'a dans la peau cette fille! ;)

Merci aussi à **TheFanne **: quand j'écris une fic, je la vois dans ma tête et j'essaie de la transcrire en mot le plus fidèlement possible. Ta review me dit que j'ai réussi, tu visualises ce film mental!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort de la plume, et la tête, de J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

* * *

**Petite soirée « relax »**

POV Lily :

- « C'était vachement bien! » me félicite pour la centième fois mon frère. « Super sexy, hein Jo? »

On est redescendu au salon après ma « performance » et, là, James essaie par tous les moyens de sortir Jo de son mutisme. Je l'observais de profil, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Pensait-il à moi? Sûrement…

- « Pas si pire, j'ai faim! »

… Ou pas.

Mon frère rigole, Véga lève les yeux au ciel et moi… Moi, je tente de cacher ma déception. N'empêche, je sais que je l'ai déstabilisé! Un peu. Je ne me serais pas monté des films quand même… Si?

- « Déjà? Il est tôt Jonathan, mais je pourrais – » commence Véga.

- « Tut tut tut, il est hors de question que tu cuisines! » la coupe James, catégorique.

Je l'enverrais tellement se promener être à la place de Véga…

- « J'allais juste dire que je pouvais sortir un sac de croustille en attendant ta spécialité du chef _chéri_! » dit angéliquement Véga.

Merlin, on va bouffer des Hot-Dogs! Tant qu'à faire…

- « Jo a des jambes! » s'écrie mon frère en même temps que je lance : « Je pourrais nous faire des pâtes. »

- « Tu sais cuisiner, toi? »

- « En théorie, oui! » rigolé-je. « J'ai souvent vu mamie faire, je suis une tête en potion… Je devrais m'en sortir, ça nécessite pas des ASPICs… »

- « Si tu le dis! » conclut James.

Me voilà donc devant les chaudrons, pour la première fois de ma vie, parce que monsieur Hemsworth a faim : on aura tout vu… J'ai gagné la manche en plus – à ma connaissance – perdre aurait été dégueu, assurément.

J'enfile le tablier « Sexy cook » de Véga – j'y reconnais le goût douteux de James – en soupirant.

[…]

Je dépose une assiette de spaghetti bolognaise devant Jo : j'avais pris la recette dans un livre de cuisine de Véga traînant dans une armoire et je croyais l'avoir réussi. Ça sentait hyper bon en tout cas.

- « Monsieur le cobaye est servi! » raillé-je.

- « Je vais peut-être mourir, je t'aime vieux! » lance Jo à James, qui fait mine de s'arracher le cœur à l'entente de ses paroles.

J'esquisse un sourire amusé. Puis, j'observe Jo qui a fermé les yeux et porte dramatiquement une fourchetée à sa bouche comme s'il allait à l'échafaud.

- « … »

- « …. »

- « Hey, c'est pas si pire! »

Je respire, j'avais même pas eu conscience que je retenais mon souffle!

- « Change de disque, tu te répètes mec! » se moque James, avant de se jeter sur son assiette comme un affamé.

Celui-ci lui retourne un regard mi-blasé, mi-amusé tout en continuant de manger.

… Et ce serait mentir si je disais que je ne ressentais aucune fierté, mal placé peut-être, à me dire qu'il mangeait MA bouffe. Comme une femme qui fait la cuisine et nourrit son homme amoureusement…

_Pouah! Mais c'est débile comme pensée!_ Revenons au présent, c'est mieux.

Le reste du repas se passe donc en petite discussion amicale et je reçois avec plaisir les compliments de Véga sur mon plat. Quant à eux, les gars parlent beaucoup du deuxième match de leur saison contre les Tornades de Tutshill qui aura lieu après-demain; leur coach semble leur mettre la pression!

Après le repas, Jo doit partir tôt : il avait une soirée à quatre de planifier avec sa « Hayley » et un autre couple d'amis à elle – je n'ai aucun pincement au cœur, vous hallucinez… James y va encore de son refrain, sans doute habituel :

- « On a un entrainement demain de neuf à dix-sept heures, oublie pas, Harper veut faire oublier le premier match désastreux! »

- « Je sais, tu viendras à mon appart' _anyway_ papa! À pluche les filles, merci pour le diner yeux-bouse-de-dragon! »

Un plaisir…

Et il transplane.

[…]

Je suis réveillée encore plus tôt aujourd'hui par mon frère; je me prépare et descends. Je les retrouve comme hier à la cuisine; je m'habituerai rapidement à cette routine, je crois. Après quelques paroles échangées, James nous quitte pour aller chercher Jo et, nous, on monte au grenier. Je vais essayer de me remémorer les mouvements d'hier et finaliser une fois pour toute cette chorégraphie!

- « En fait, tout ce que tu as à faire est d'imaginer les beaux yeux de Jonathan sur toi » me dit moqueusement Véga une fois dans la pièce.

- « Parce que tu admets qu'il a des beaux yeux? » lui demandé-je amusée, après un certain temps de réaction : je ne m'attendais pas à sa pique.

- « Pas autant que ceux de ton frère! »

Prévisible! Ce qui l'est moins est son « _accio_ photo sur mon bureau ». Quelques instants plus tard, une grande photo de Jo et James arrive. Elle pose le cadre sur l'estrade et me jette un « danse maintenant » moqueur.

Bon… Je sais pourquoi elle s'entend si bien avec mon frère!

Mais ça a fonctionné, c'est ça le pire! La journée a été super productive : j'ai réussi à finir cette putain de choré avant la fin de l'après-midi.

On est, par conséquent, au salon quand James et Jo arrive :

- « Salut les filles! Bonne journée? Pas de démonstration de danse aujourd'hui? »

- « Eh non, j'ai fini ma chorégraphie de hip hop! Ce qui veut dire que, demain étant jour de match, Jo commence ses cours de danse sociale 101 après-demain! »

James se met à ricaner.

- « Tu riras moins de moi dans deux jours J-S quand je t'en mettrai plein la vue! » se vante-t-il. « Mais dire que je venais te porter un cadeau yeux-bouse-de-dragon, quel bel accueil… »

Waaa, mais je veux!

- « Un cadeau? Pour moi? »

- « C'est bien, tu assimiles ton nom » ricane-t-il avant de sortir un gilet des Falcons de son sac. « Tiens, avec l'autographe magique des sept joueurs de l'équipe. »

Il y a pensé, il a pensé à moi! Mon cœur connaît un énorme dératé. Et j'ai subitement envie de me pendre à son cou, mais je me contente d'un grand sourire. Probablement un de mes plus beaux à vie… Le plus ressenti en tout cas.

- « Merci Jo! »

- « Mais de rien. »

Il y avait quelque chose de trop craquant dans sa façon de dire un simple « de rien »… _Wow, je deviens niaise grave!_

C'est une bénédiction que James soit agenouillé devant Véga et fasse des gaga à son bedon l'empêchant de voir mon expression; il m'aurait charrié pendant des mois, voire des années, sinon.

- « Bon, je vais y aller! » dit encore Jo. « Je vais au resto en tête-à-tête et, après, petite soirée « relax » en perspective! À demain mec, les filles. »

Et, avec un dernier sourire, il disparait.

- « Pourquoi quand il dit « petite soirée relax », j'ai toujours peur? » énonce calmement Véga.

- « L'habitude chérie. On ramasse toujours les pots cassés après. »

Entendre le ton fataliste de mon frère m'inquiète. Juste un peu.

_Fais pas de connerie Jo. Pas la veille d'un match!_

[…]

Le repas était bon : j'ai encore cuisiné! Des rigatoni cette fois-ci, James m'ayant dit que la veille d'un match, il mangeait toujours des pâtes.

On joue maintenant une partie de bataille explosive entre Potter sous le regard attentif de Véga. Quand c'est mon tour de jouer, j'étudie avec sérieux les cartes que j'ai en main; quand je joue, je joue toujours pour gagner. Peu importe le jeu.

Après l'étude de ma main, j'en conclus que je devrais jouer mon roi en A3 pour éviter l'explosion…

- « Bouh! »

Chuchoter dans mon oreille.

Le sursaut de la mort que je fais déplace certaines cartes devant moi sur la table de jeu et tout m'explose à la figure. Ce qui fait éclater de rire tout le monde, même moi!

- « Jo, tu fais chier! » dis-je en riant encore.

- « Merci! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? « demande mon frère. « À vingt-et-une heures? » rajoute-t-il en regardant l'horloge.

- « Je viens squatter une de vos chambres d'amis; Hayley a décidé d'invité la moitié de Londres sous notre toit pour sa dernière soirée en Angleterre avant de partir demain pour L.A. Alors, j'me suis cassé. »

James lui donne une bourrade amicale sur l'épaule :

- « Elle a une drôle de définition de « petite soirée relax » ta copine, je l'ai toujours dit. Mais ta présence ici est le commencement de la sagesse – »

- « … dit celui qui a deux ans de moins et boude quand je le plante aux cartes! » complété-je.

Véga imite un bruit de batterie et Jo se met à rire.

- « Pour les rares fois que tu me bats… »

Aoutch, ça, ça fait mal. Sus à l'honneur!

Ainsi, on passe la soirée en se faisant un poker sorcier jusqu'aux environs de vingt-trois heures. Au fond, jusqu'à ce que Véga nous dise d'arrêter alors que je commençais tout juste à m'habituer au bluff éhonté des deux gars.

- « Bon, les enfants, au lit! »

- « Oui maman! » lui répondent nos trois voix en chœur.


End file.
